


Run boy run (you're dying to stop them)

by aguwustdick (sugandrew)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: I dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugandrew/pseuds/aguwustdick
Summary: I don't know how to summarize it so I'll just say that is a snippet of Five when he came back.Title based in Run Boy Run.





	Run boy run (you're dying to stop them)

Five knew the consequences of breaking his contract, but he wasn’t expecting them to find him so quickly. He was tired when he went from 1963 to 2019, but he didn’t show it. He couldn’t show weakness in front of The Commission, so pretending he was okay was as easy as breathe (which was a little hard.). He was just having some good coffee when someone he used to call coworker pointed a gun to his head. This was a consequence of coming back home.

But after forty five years (give or take) he was with his family again, and when he remembered that, energy ran through his veins like fire. “Don’t worry. You won’t go back home.”

He is not going to lie, he had a lot of fun. And they weren’t innocent. They killed innocent people, and they were there to kill him, too. Killing them wasn’t wrong. So he allowed himself to have fun.

“Hey, assholes!”

 

They were dead. And he had a tracking thing in his arm.

Was their approach planned by The Handler or did she just tell them to _kill him_? If she planned it, what a disappointment, who did she think he was?

He took the little pill-looking device and threw it in the water. Knowing that his body, even if his size was smaller, was still agile, calmed him down. He could protect his family ( _family, huh._ ) if he had to.

He had an address in his pocket and a bloody napkin on his arm when he left the diner, and when he got to Vanya’s house, with worry, he realized her window wasn’t locked. She should put locks on them, criminals can climb.

He had a fake eye in his pocket and blood on his blazer when Vanya entered her house.

“Is that blood?” His sister asked, voice low.

“It’s nothing.” He lied. It is something. It’s what comes with being home again.

While she cleaned his wound, he realized how long it had been since the last time someone took care of him like that, with _love_. That realization hurted more than the cut she was disinfecting.

He didn’t let his guard down. He was there with a mission. He could save the feelings for later.

When he left without saying goodbye he felt guilty. Why? It was for the best. He shoved it in the tiny feelings-and-traumas’ box for later, when the world was safe. When she was safe.

Days passed and the world was coming to an end, and his siblings looked just like they did when they died, he found them that day. The worst day of his life. The memory made him shake to the bones.

He didn’t like to remember, almost all of his memories are bad. His siblings dead, everything in ruins, only one thought in his mind for forty five years and a journal keeping him sane. What would he do when the world is saved? He sighed.

 

The first time Klaus tried to touch him, he remembered, was when Diego and Luther started to fight. Everything he went through was still fresh in his memory so when he saw the arm getting so close to his body he pushed it away without a second thought. He didn’t like being touched.

While he was waiting for the man that made, _would make_ , the eye, Hazel and Cha-Cha went to his home _(home, huh.)_ looking for him, hurted his family _(family, huh.)_ and killed his mom. He felt guilty, but those emotions wouldn’t save the world. He had to be strong and be the voice of logic when the others were blind by their feelings. He was not going to see them dead again.

When he went to The Commission to get the name of who, he thought, would cause the apocalypse, he got a little extra, like that little mint they give you with the check in some restaurants. It was a consequence of coming back home.

When he looked at it in the bar, in front of his brothers and sister, he expected them to notice, but of course they didn't. It’s Five. Immortal and cold, like a robot. He couldn’t get hurt. That’s why Allison and Diego were so surprised to see him fall, to see him weak, vulnerable. “Leave me behind” he said, but they didn’t. They slapped him in the face to keep him awake and he cringed. He didn’t want to be touched.

They took him in their arms and put him in the car. Stop touching him, stop, stop, stop. They were going to patch him up with efficiency and roughness and he would have to go, still in pain, to finish his job.

Stop touching me, he thought before everything turned black.

They didn’t leave him, but they left his vulnerability behind.

 

Vanya. Vanya was with the guy that was going to end the world. Vanya. His sister. His emotions were overwhelming, and if he weren't so busy trying to keep himself together to finish his job, he would’ve allowed himself to deal with them.

He had to save his sister. She was more in danger than he thought, but there were 7 billion people that he had to save, too. He had to be the voice of reason.

Still, when he had to say that Vanya didn’t matter when other 7 billion people were going to die, too, it broke his heart. And when his brother called him heartless, it took all of his will not to tell him that he almost dies, that his sister is in danger and that he saw him, Allison, Luther, and Klaus, dead, with their skin hard as leather. Why do you think he spent forty five years writing equation after equation after equation? But he held himself together and said that he cared about her. It was the only thing he could say, he had to be the voice of reason when the others were blind with feelings, and if that meant that he had to be called soulless then so be it.

 

The Handler set him up and called him to pull him away from his family, and when he came back he saw Ben. Ben in all his glory. Forty five years without seeing his face. Then Vanya.

Vanya, throwing waves. Attacking them. Turning white. They had to hit her with the element of surprise. His sister. He would have to kill his sister.

The thought made him want to vomit, and he remembered, ashes, dust, six eyes closed and two open, looking nowhere, two people missing, she was one of them, and he had to kill her.

He was reaching his limit and he knew it. But he also knew that the way to save the world was bringing all of them back to where six of them trained and one looked from the windows. “The world will always end and she will always be the cause, unless we take her with us.” He realized he was going to die when his siblings were young again. Save the world for me, yeah? He thought. “It’s going to get messy” he said, and hoped those weren’t his last words.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ngl I'm very proud of the "hoped those weren't his last words".


End file.
